By way of example, reference shall be made to the BOMAG BW 206 AD-5 AM model of the same Applicant, which has a maximum speed of approximately 12 km/h. This is also why generally the maximum brake effect required to bring such a construction machine to a halt is comparatively low despite the high weight of these construction machines. This is why construction machines of the above type are often times sufficiently braked by merely one hydrostatic brake assembly. The advantage of a hydrostatic brake assembly lies with the fact that it is particularly suitable for a recuperative braking process in which the kinetic energy lost through the braking process can be used again. Corresponding brake assemblies are known, for example, from prior art publications DE 10 2006 050 873 A1 and DE 10 2006 060 014 A1. Inter alia, one specific feature of hydrostatic brake assemblies is that they do not require separate actuation by the machine operator in addition to speed regulation.
However, some of the construction machines of the above type, in particular rubber-tired rollers, have a significantly higher maximum speed and may reach up to 20 km/h. A rubber-tired roller is described in DE 11 2011 104 404 T5, for example. The braking effect of one single hydrostatic brake assembly is not sufficient for such machines in order to bring the construction machine to a halt within a satisfactory time period. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an additional brake assembly. However, in contrast to hydrostatic brake systems, such brake assemblies need to be operated by the machine operator explicitly or separately from speed regulation for triggering a braking process. Thus, an actuation device is required via which the brake assembly can be operated by the machine operator. This poses a challenge with regard to the construction of such machines since the operating position of the operator within the operator cabin is oftentimes variable, “variable” in this context not relating to a minimal seat adjustment for consideration of different body sizes, but to various specific operating positions on the operator platform as, for example, alternatively on the right or on the left side. Operator platforms that include multiple operator seats in different positions at the same time are known from the prior art. As an alternative, seat assemblies are known in which an individual operator seat may take different positions on the platform by displacing or rotating said seat. For example, this may be effected by means of suitable rail systems, pivoting arms or pivoting and/or shifting consoles. In particular, in such cases it is known to provide the actuation elements, such as in particular the brake pedal, either in multiple form in the operator platform or to carry them along with the operator seat in a comparatively elaborate fashion, requiring considerable effort for the guidance of hydraulic tubes and/or electric signal lines. The known solutions are thus comparatively complicated and sometimes lead to undesirable redundancy and parallel architectures, respectively, resulting also in higher production and maintenance costs.